Rains of the Inferno
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: When virtues and sins collide passions flow from one to the other and understanding is in grasp. The struggle that heaven is struck with may just be the end for the pearly white city. Warning: not for the light stomachs!
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing but I want to warn: this is not strictly sex. There will be a plot so if that bothers you please turn away. For the rest, enjoy! **_

As the small crane drifted through the air to land in his lap his focus was on another place, another time. Currently things had gotten tougher in the upper realm; everyone was so tense and seemed to be waiting on the worst. The sparkling city had not been at ease for some hundreds of years but this year he had seen a spike in the other inhabitant's restlessness and in security procedures. The usual cheerful aura had dissipated to something that had begun to worry him. Now the other winged creatures would look over their shoulders in paranoia, casting glances to those behind them. As for the security surrounding the city's parameter it had nearly tripled in bodies, all of whom now carried some form of offense in addition to defense.

He could remember a time when walking to the bakery was a simple task but now he had to carry an identification card with his no matter where he tried to go. Without the card the shop would close its doors and he would be turned from those strawberry shakes he always loved. Not only did he have to carry the strange card but he was also frisked if someone claimed suspicion. This strange system had been in place for a short time, but it had been upgraded within the last day. A strange siren would sound, indicating that there was a need for the civilians to form a line up.

To be honest it was driving him crazy, especially since his home life had been so nice before the lower realms had begun their rallies. Unsure as to what they were rallying for, he was unable to comprehend what they could be doing to cause such uneasiness in the city.

Scanning the area around him he saw the same buildings and wonder that had always added to the city's beauty. The high architecture was similar to that of the ancient Greeks, one of his favorite civilizations. The columns burst into flowers around their tops, adding an almost Roman feel to the building. The base of the building shone brightly in the sunlight and just as brightly in the moonlight. There was a courtyard in the middle of the carefully constructed building where a large spewing fountain created a shroud of mist. Around the fountain's base small people where chiseled to hold up the basin, all the marble faces with individualized expressions. The water that spilled from the spouts changed in color depending on the emotions of the people and currently it was a light purple color. Whenever the city was at peace the liquid would be clear, insisting that the city was content. Other sculptures surrounded the city, white marble speckled in gold so that the figures could be seen in the reflections of ponds yards away, if they were hit by the sunlight appropriately. They were tall, each with its own story that explained the martyr that the stone personified.

Suddenly he was struck with wonder; all of these great martyrs were human once but none originally angelic. All were faced with suffering and hardships before they were understood and able to stand among those who had done nothing but held positions equal, if not higher, to theirs.

"What are your thoughts Kise? " The quiet voice was enough to jar him from his thoughts and jump from his chair, the small crane floating to the ground. Sighing heavily, he gave a small smile to the smaller male.

"Kurokocchi…I do not know what my thoughts are exactly. I am at a loss as our people grow all the more uneasy." Honeyed eyes fell to the ground, a concern dancing in their depths.

The small blue haired boy had been his friend for longer than he could recall and he held him in a world of respect. The boy, always careful with his words and slow with his decisions, was one of his fellow virtues. The boy was the embodiment of patience, creating a spiritual peace for those who stood near enough to him. Kise had hopes that if he shared with the small male his thoughts that he would create a sense of peace for his mind that could overcome the chaos. He was always thoughtful, silently deciding on the course of action until it was perfect in his mind, then proposing a solution to the problem at hand. This thought process was always long but the blonde knew it was worth the wait.

"Did you hear of the man found outside of the gates last night?" The blonde head shook, interested eyes prompting the other to continue. "Well, he was a sin from what I collected from Michael's conversation with Uriel. They seemed worried but I think that was mainly because the man got away. I tried to ease their thoughts but I was unable to."

Kise, surprised by the information of a sin so close to entering the city, gave the sin credit for getting so close but his thoughts began to drift once more. Discouraged by thoughts of anyone from the lower realms entering their domain, he invited Kuroko to join him for some kind of explanation and understanding. The first person that came to his mind for answers was Gabriel, the one who held most intelligence for everyone in the light. As the small blue haired male agreed to join him he offered him his hand, pulling him to his feet.

Their sandals clacked along the glassy road, their reflections perfect against the surface below. The walkway was like a mirror, one that they could see through if they chose to look on those little souls below but their vision was soon cut off when Lucifer's realm speared their sight. The dark layer was impenetrable to the virtues eyes and he suspected even to the archangels even though Michael continuously swore that his eyes remained unclouded. The only upper hand that they were left with was that those fallen could not see into their homes either.

When the duo found the older angel he was laying in the garden, butterflies scattering his form. Their brightly colored wings swayed, causing a rainbow of color to be shown in the flowing river that ran parallel to the archangel. As they approached him an eye cracked itself open, an all-knowing smile making its way to his lips.

"I've been waiting for the two of you." He pushed himself away from the luscious grass, wings unfolding into a stretch. "Answers I assume are what you seek."

He gestured for the two to take a seat beside him before they had a chance to answer, closing his eyes for the information to flood into his mind and flow from his lips.

"I will start with the connection of a metaphorical and physical sin and follow with its demonic, much deadlier, side. We will assume that the sin in question is Gluttony. Now, the temptation to selfishly consume can sometimes be hard for one to overcome but that is only the thought of the sin. It is what the sin can become that is harder to understand." He paused, collecting his words necessary for the rest of his explanation. "When Gluttony takes on a human form he is known as Murasakibara. However, this is only the body needed for the sin to exist. When tempted in a much more intense situation the sin will transform once more into its demonic side. This side, the root Gluttony's power, bears the name Beelzebub. " Eyes opened, trying to determine whether he should say more. "The problem would not be if Beelzebub were to enter the gates but if they were all able to enter. The power would be infinite and the devastation immeasurable. With this the realm of heaven would fall. If it will fall I cannot say for it has not been displayed, even in my mirror."

"So that's why everyone was so worked up at the sin getting so close to the gates?" The blonde could not help the question now that his thoughts were running rampant. The higher one nodded an affirmation that the blonde wished he never knew. "I see…"

Wide wings spread once more, the smile never moving from the taller figures face. "I must join Michael in his chambers. I am sure he has equal questions accompanied by an even lighter temper."

Turning his eyes away from the majestic man the brown hues fell on the gate. He had always thought that the structure was as solid as the foundation it protected but with the worry flooding through the city he grew anxious, hoping nothing would be able to flood through the gates themselves. Grasping the blue haired males hand tightly in his own he decided that hope would never die even in the worst of the outcomes.

xXxXxXxX

A low rumble sounded off to his side, causing a chuckle to erupt from his lips. The caged creature was growing in its agitation and its master did nothing to ease its pain. The fire below the damned body had grown beyond boiling, the cage close enough so that bones were breaking, and the hunger pressing on the large starving stomach was surely unbearable.

Plucking another piece of meat from the tray at his side he brought a tan clawed hand to his lips. The steaming grease that greeted his nostrils pleased all of his senses, and his tongue decided to dart out, caressing the meat as eyes closed in enjoyment. A blood curdling wail sounded to his right as the creature reached through its confinements, anxiously hoping to snatch the food. The dark man laughed, plopping the slather of meat into his mouth all at once. As he stood he could hear the grumbles below him and laughed as his heel met the eager fingers, the crack they made melody to his ears. As he pulled his own long limb away he stuck his tongue out in distaste. The melting skin had attached itself to the toe of his shoe. As he shook the boot free of the slimy skin he heard his chamber doors flung open.

Displeased by the other man's ignorance at entering his chambers without notice he uttered his own low growl, hair standing on end as his teeth stuck through the opening his snarl created.

"I have an opening."

Shocked by the sudden words, dark eyes widened, but grew smaller in suspicion. He wondered what the red haired man was trying to say.

"We will be able to enter without having to breach the gates." Seeing the reaction in the equally large man's eyes the paler one continued. "It is just below the fountain. The water has made the pipes very soft. A little pinch would do the trick. We could seize the city within the night."

The blue and red haired males stood staring at one another for a short period of time before grins spread across their faces.

"Well, Kagami, round up the crew. We're going out tonight. I would hate for the little doves to catch onto our scheme." As a final thought the sin turned to the screeching creature. "And here," He placed the plate in front of the cage, "for all your suffering."

As the boney fingers reached for the plate he caught the spark of hope in the distant eyes, angering him in a moment. When his foot met the cage and it toppled into the molten swamp below he quickly returned the plate to his table. He gave his room one last look, thinking of how an angel, slave, could defiantly add to the decoration. All that stood in his room was a barren tree in the corner, a pile of ash in the other, and a throne as lovely as his ego in the middle.

Hearing the others gathering outside of the layers he caught hold of his ring, slipping it onto his middle finger. It would be the best finger to display when he took the angels down. Especially Michael.

The group did not need to plan or explain all they needed to do was act. A silent understanding was throughout the snarky demons, adrenaline racing into their cores. As they rose to the surface he made sure to cloak their presence just as he had their realms. Those in heaven had grown too suspicious of their activity and with this he had grown more irritated. His magic would ensure their surprise.

"Alright, my brothers, my beautifully damned, we have our day of revenge. Take what you wish, kill want you want, and prove that you can." His body began to contort, his real image coming forth.

The image was neither as horrid nor as terrifying as his other sins; it was beautiful. He shined as bright as any star, angelic features casting a hideous shadow over heaven as they neared the spot that Wrath had designated for them to enter through. He spotted his rejected brethren taking their own shapes ranging from a beautiful temptress to a serpent who seemed endless in length. No weapons were present on any of their persons because they had their own hands to do those death promising deeds. All they needed were each other, nothing more.

Once the pipe was within his site he smiled, unsure of whether he should be joyful or angry with the lack of strength the fountain that he had built now held; how much maintenance it had been given since his fall. As the Leviathan crunched around the pipe with his jaws Aomine decided it was joy that he felt as the water from the heavens began to rain.

_**I know this seems really crazy but I have done a lot with this in terms of research so I hope you can give it a chance. Would you like more characters to be introduced and more roles given? Please R&R, fav, and follow for a faster update because of multiple stories I have going on. **_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**- Madz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been a bit of a journey and I am sorry it has been a while for the update. I hope you enjoy and as a reminder I own nothing! **

As the blonde and blue haired boy watched the receding Archangel they remained in silence, both deciding whether they should continue the previous discussion amongst themselves. After time continued to tick into an endless frenzy their previous thoughts were distracted by another presenting himself to the duo.

"What has you all of the way out here?" The small box of treats that Sakurai held in front of them was still steaming and the delicious smell that filled the air was nearly overbearing. As the small boy sat before them he placed the box in the middle of the two. "I'm sorry; it's just that I believe that town is too quiet today. I am worried for everyone, they seem so…lost."

His robes illuminated a light gray around his feet, tempting all to touch its glowing surface. The small insects that buzzed along its rims seemed confused as to how the fabric was solid and why they were unable to flit through the material. After a few tries they would always face the fact and be pampered by the sandy haired boy. Sakurai's robes were the simplest of the virtues, the gray a dull color in comparison to bright hues of the others.

Overall he was simple in his decorations when compared to the other six. He never wore a headdress or halo, preferring a single necklace as his sole accessory. The piece of rolled parchment hung by a thread around his neck, the words engraved written in a white script. The words would continuously beat with the pace of his heart, the low resonating sound heard even in the noisiest of rooms. Every thump that the words created was special to their people, mirroring their foundation and its preeminent existence. When Sakurai had first joined them he preferred the beautiful things that were presented to him but had in the recent millennia retired them, preferring to liberate himself of worldly constraints.

"They're strange things, feelings. Everyone's is very different." He sighed, one finger lifting a troubled caterpillar to eyelevel. "Completely different and it's hard for me to determine what course I should take in order to make everyone else feel better. Well, when their feelings are so polar to one another. Sorry, just rambling. Now, what has the two of you up here?"

"I suppose it would be the same as you, Sakuraicchi." Kise's honeyed eyes closed, allowing himself darkness to collect his troubled thoughts. "I agree with you that they are lost but I think something more is happening. It seems that their tense actions will not be sated in a good way."

The two other boys nodded in agreement, both looking in opposite directions. The three sat in the much needed silence, far from the desolate noise of the city walls. Sakurai sat playing with the little creature while the other two nibbled on his delicacies.

The creaking of the gates broke through the silence, and a murmur was spread over the city. Just outside the gates came the little ones to join their kingdom. Welcoming new arrivals was always a cherished moment, full of music and enjoyment. A small banquet would be held in order to welcome them to their new homes. They would all sit stunned, taking in their new homes. They were presented outside the gates with their new garments, soft robes spilling around their ankles with twisting sandals reaching their knees.

However, the new arrivals never saw the table of food that lay before their everlasting afterlife, never heard the enchanting music, never saw their loved ones. In place of the music came the sound of Raphael's horn, calling on all in a time of need. The next call that followed Raphael was that of the cherubs, their beautiful voices turned into screams that rivaled the ancient harpies'. A haze that could not be described as pleasant fell over the pearly city as hellfire ascended, swirling into conglomerated smoke clouds. The leviathan's tremendous stature was apparent even to the three on the outskirts, his enormous serpent body rising millions of meters above the gates.

In a furry the three spread their wings and took wind to the city as fast as they would carry them. The closer to the city the more intense the flames became, scorching in their escalating temperature and smothering in their evaporating smog. Their eyes watered to fight the heat and their wings singed on ends. The entire scare they had heard from the outskirts had not prepared them for what lurked inside the walls; the blonde could not believe the intensity of the terror in front of him.

The seemingly never ending gates were in pieces along the entrance. Pieces that remained jutted like rigged jaws towards the smoke clouds, creating a horrifying image. Along the gates heads of the small cherubs were staked, their now horrified faces frozen in anguish. Their bodies were strewn about, disregarded after their decapitation. The Seraphim's were huddled close to the throne, void of their tongues. Each held his own within his hands, his tears quiet in comparison to the emotion on his face. Along the front of each of their robes were splatters of blood, each a souvenir of the horror that befell them.

The Archangels had been attacked directly, outnumbered by the Hellish princes. Before one could overcome the large demon in front of him another evil being would join. Each vice was unyielding in their terror, not giving the angels a moment to recover themselves or their fallen.

Raphael, even in his hurried movements, was unable to overcome all of the wounded while keeping his own self away from the skirmish. As he finished with one of the wounded he caught sight of Greed, a large grin plastered on his face. The demon's appetite was put to use to tear away the riches from the throne, sticking them inside a massive sack. The Archangel changed course, his only thought to preserve His presence.

Just as Raphael was rounding on the prince he was acknowledged. As Mammon's foot nearly knocked the healer out of the air Uriel's flames descended upon the beast, knocking him away from his brother. Disgruntled by the change of pace that the fire gave to his movements Greed resumed his initial goal of plunder. Just as Uriel moved to stop the large figure he was trampled by the Leviathan's tail, the beast's cackles harming the wounded angel more than the spiked tail.

The battle that stood out among the rest was that of the prophecy. Michael held Lucifer away by his sword, piercing flesh to no avail. In retort the fiend pressed his body closer, drawing a perfect finger along the trickling trail of his own blood. As he raised his finger to his lips Michael's face contorted at the horror before him. Lucifer, grasping the distraction, yanked the palm branch from the blonde's sash, stabbing the angel just between the juncture of his collarbone. The wondrous nightmare plucked the sword from his chest, backhanding the angel with a playful look.

It took a lot for the blonde virtue to tear himself away from the fight scenes but reality settled on him. His concern turned to finding any wounded survivors and assisting any of the unarmed innocents. He was able to round up a few of his companions before he heard a sharp shrill from behind.

Time seemed to stop, the battles stood still, and breaths were held. Lucifer and Michael had ascended far above the rest of the city so that their image was unclear. They were close together, their bodies wrapped around one another. As a small droplet of blood fell on the accumulated bloody floors below the result was determined.

Lucifer allowed the blonde to fall from his grasp, his smirk widening until the angel hit the fountain, his blood overflowing from the basins. Michael's sword had landed a distance away, forgotten as the city became invigorated. Weeping and cheers followed his downfall, those who were able to reach the fountain only adding to the devastation that those who could not felt. Their silence and prayers only affirmed the beautiful icon's death. The lesser angels scuttled away as their teacher presented himself, disbelief written across every inch of his fiber.

As Gabriel languidly made his way to his lifeless brother he stumbled into the leaking fountain, pulling the blonde creature into his arms. His shaking fingers lifted themselves, tracing the blonde's jawline. Forehead to forehead, he whispered words that all the angels could hear. His words asked Michael for forgiveness because of his inability to save him. After plucking the branch from the other's shoulder he wrapped his cloak around his brother. For what seemed longer than eternity he sat in the bloody basin, stroking the blonde locks while holding him in his loving embrace. Finally, his gaze moved from the frozen face of his fallen comrade to the laughing victor. Standing, he closed the now strawberry blonde male's eyes and made his way to his previous brethren.

Michael's sword flew into his outstretched hand, and as he gave a silent prayer over its hilt it became enlivened. As the golden glow resurfaced he took flight, eyes hardened from his despair. Startle flooded into the King of Hell's eyes as he backed away from the vengeful angel. After overcoming his shock at the angel's actions Lucifer seemed invigorated once more, his strength revived.

Unable to watch the procession from the sidelines any longer Kise moved. Just as Gabriel's sword and Lucifer's hand were about to come into contact with one another a light erupted between the two, Kise's body serving as a shield from the collision.

Hot tears flowed down his cheeks, lips dried, and his body trembled. It was beyond words, the sensation of all his emotions being pulled from his body, and harder still to find the words that he grasped for.

"Don't." He turned his face towards the man that he now put all of his hope in, pleading with all he could muster. "It's done."

Gabriel's mouth opened long enough for spittle to fall on the blonde's cheek, Satan's fingers jutting from the angel's chest cavity. A cry tore both his and Lucifer's lips as the angel began to fall. To the blonde, who frantically followed the descending dark haired beauty, tears were no longer an option. Just before the two hit the floor his arms wound around the other's waist, pulling him from the harm below. Carefully watching the wound he moved the both of them to the ground, cradling the dark curly locks in his palm. All of his hope was shattered as a weakened limb rose to ruffle his hair as it had in his youth. The smile that he always looked forward to after a long day or in a moment of confusion was still solid, promising that all the suffering would come to an end. It held until the strong angel released the sword and, with a shuttering exhale, closed his eyes. The blonde virtue numbly plucked the sword from the bloody lake below, placing it on the other's chest.

He was not granted the proper timing that he needed before he was snatched to his feet from the roots of his hair, drawn into the face of evil himself. He could not bring himself to meet the elder's gaze in fear of his own overwhelming emotions. If he had not known any better he would have deemed the man kind, caring even. His eyes found no evil in the contours of the other's face but when they came to rest on the cold eyes staring into his soul he understood. It was in his eyes, both swirling with as much hatred and joy that a head was capable of holding, that the blonde could see the core of his onslaught.

In the midst of the two staring at one another, each gaze either full of pride or humility, Sloth picked himself up for the first time. As he rose to strike the blonde angel from the demon's clutches the prideful gaze radiated warning that was not heeded. The blonde was pulled from Sloth's reach and the sin was struck facedown to the floor, his spinal cord nestled within the furious King's hand.

As Sloth's back was opened and his life whisked from his body his other half experienced the same amount of pain. Diligence cried out in pain, shivering in a lifeless heap on the ground. His body was lined with the blood of those fallen around him; his own body never been touched. Making contact with each of the other sin's eyes the Demon King established a quiet warning.

"Spare only those you find the need to, I have grown tired of their pitiful cries. They will only resound louder within our own house." A smile formed within his eyes, his shoulders shrugging. "Slaughter the rest. Have no mercy. Perhaps his holiness will show himself to avenge them or, I dunno, save them."

His mocking laugh echoed along the foundation of the once majestic city before he sank his nails into the blonde's wings, hindering his movement. A hole opened in the ground, a pit of darkness, which enveloped the two.

The trip was harsher than the blonde had expected, nearly excruciating in its inevitable bottom. What made Kise's descent into hell unbearable was his constant need to remind himself to remain alert. He felt lightheaded because of the punctured wings. Harsh wind rushed into his face, making him close his eyes to keep them from being berated. A soft buzz rotated in his mind, temptingly luring him towards sleep. It was the bass chant of them, the evil ones, all creeping in and out of their personal crevices in hell.

Reality had not sunk in just yet and he began to believe that he was merely dreaming, going to wake tomorrow and rush into Gabriel's arms with tales of a nightmare. The angel would stroke his hair and smile down on him, dispelling all those troubling thoughts. However, he was not going to wake up from this nightmare in Gabriel's arms, would not be told that hope remained, and would never be sure the safety of those he loved. He was left, needing Gabriel more than ever, but he was gone.

As the two made contact with the rough terrain of hell the blonde was nearly happy that his feet did not take the impact and that it was the other that broke their fall. He decided that the other's feet did not suffer. The thought of the other in pain was too ironic for him to even consider, so he allowed himself to selfishly ignore his thoughts.

He was unconsciously aware that his body was being tussled, his garments being tugged at, and his wings placed in some kind of clipping. As he was placed along the rocks he refused to ignore his feelings any longer. Pulling into himself, he whispered a prayer that he was unsure would be heard. No longer was he unable to hold back his sobs or tears, realization seeping into his mind. Mental images of all those who were now lost to him flashed along the backs of his eyelids. His rationale was that hope had been ripped from his clutches for some twisted reason and that his end was just beginning to embark.

The state that he had left heaven to crept into his mind and he was sure that as his dreams would contort within themselves and present only ghastly images. His dreams would bleed, hidden from the sun's rays, and dirtiness replaced the warm sensations of his home. Due to the threat of his happy memories he willed himself to sleep, hoping for nothing and everything as he forgot his mind.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

During his descent to his own realm, Lucifer changed back into the form he had grown the most comfortable in. Soft colors turned dark, wings shuddered out of sight, and his perfect physique returned. He took careful note of the devastated angel; eye twitching as he wondered what may console his little light. Conflicting thoughts arose because he wanted to teach the angel that he belonged solely to him but at the same time he wanted him to accept his advances.

This blonde creature, this virtue, had him captivated and he would have been ignorant to ignore that simple truth. The magnitude of the feelings he had when the blonde angel had thrown himself in between himself and Gabriel shocked him more than his own fall had. He'd never had anyone to protect him in such a way, if that's what the action was to be called. Never had anyone got in the middle of his wars to ensure safety on both sides and that was what had stolen his very sense of self.

He knew he had to keep the pale one captive so that he would not leave, but he knew better arrangements were in order. The urge to make sure his better half was content as his captivity would allow coursed through his body. He hated himself for those thoughts, inwardly cursing himself. If his brothers and sisters discovered this soft spot he would never live to ensure they remembered their places.

As tan limbs drug metal tethers across the floor he cleared his mind, a reminder that the blonde was his prisoner blinked in the recesses of his mind. He secured one end of the cuffs through the hole he had created in the plush wings of the other boy, attaching the other end to the leg of his throne. A small whimper fell from the silent boy when his wings were touched and the fallen felt his heart strings tug his conscious. Growling, he pursed his lips. The boy would not be comfortable in this position.

He ignored the annoying feeling, ears perking when he heard his fellow vermin return home. They were rowdy, more than usual, and he could not help but share their excitement. He cast his eyes back towards the blonde and then moved into the foyer to join the others.

**What do you think so far? Does it bother you that I use different names for one person? Was the battle too much? I am unsure, but hope you find it pleasurable. **

**It may take a bit for an update because I have finals approaching but I thank all for the follows, favs, and comments. They are lovely and I hope to see more! What do you think is going to happen after this? Will the virtues be saved? Will Kise accept Aomine? **

**Warning: next chapter will have smut and gore**

**Love, Madz**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I would like to clear something up real fast. When the angels and demons do not know of one another in a close relationship they will call each other by more formal names. Such as how Kise still sees Aomine as Lucifer. This will change and the names will become all too clear for you. I own nothing and would like to thank you for getting this far in the tale. **

The entirety of his day could have not been lifted more than it had. Heaven had fallen to their might and yet his holiness had remained silent, surely watching those loyal to him fall to their own eternal sleep. He recalled his blonde brother's last words and could not help the snarl that fell from his lips. _I love you, Luci. Always. _Surely the words had been a joke and yet those wonderfully warm arms brought him into an embrace. Before he knew what was happening next Michael was being cradled by the structure he had aided in building, his blood running with its waters.

A shiver coursed through his body, a terrifying thought playing within the recesses of his mind. Where would an angel go if not to heaven? After the death of eternity was there nothing more than darkness? Or could the universe be even more complex with multiple layers for the immortal soul? Another layer where another heaven could reside; with a presence far worse than God. The possibility of another realm with a more divine Creator certainly could never exist. Unsure of where he had sent his equal and what dangers could possibly await even himself, he moved towards his own chambers. He would be able to spare those thoughts until later, when he did not have a gorgeous figure slumbering in his bed.

Clicks followed his steps as his feet connected with the cobblestone below. Stopping in front of a dead end he leaned into the wall, tapping against the rough surface. He waited until his knock was returned and, when it was, he slid a long finger into a carefully structured hole. Wiggling the appendage he searched for the little bubble. After hitting the small juncture in the crevice he took a step back. The wall pulled apart from the middle, steps descending for his ascent. As his foot first met the marble stairway the wall behind slammed to return to its previous camouflage.

Only one other door stood in his way to his own chambers, one much simpler. Scorched fingers circled around the rod that kept his room tightly locked and he pulled. Booming clinks and clanks let those throughout the inferno know that he had returned to his haven and that any bother would not be left without a consequence. As the rod slipped from his hand, back into place, he grew anxious.

Leaning against the door, he worked the kinks out of his shoulders and stretched the bones of his back. A sigh escaped his lips and his palms flattened against the metal behind. The events of the day were more than even he could comprehend and the questions were beyond his answers. His inevitable battle with Michael had ended quite the opposite of the prophecy and sooner than he could remember it's foretelling. After a few silent moments his thoughts were drawn to a tinkering sound from the other side of his drapery.

During his celebration with his brethren he had commanded the lesser demons to reset his room, so as to make the angel's stay more joyful. Instead of the dreary desolateness that had once made the room seem immense in size there were now fineries.

At the entrance of the door there were waves of red silk that curtained off to the side and were held by golden clasps hinged to the wall. A rug finer than any culture had produced was placed on the stone floor, large enough that he did not have to worry over carpet. Its needlework was thick, rich in color, and arabesque in design. In the center a wooden table with two chairs awaited their next dining. A three pronged candelabra sat in the middle of the cherry oak with bottles of wine and ambrosia to the side, waiting to be devoured. He had his own desk replaced with one of better quality; no holes or scorch marks littered the top and his papers were now neatly rolled and ordered. Where his desk had sat was now a plush bed with his prize slumbering under its crimson folds. The rest of the room held random prizes he had surely stolen but they mattered not to him.

Cautiously he approached the sleeping form bundled in the middle of his bed. The closer he got the more unsure he became of his own self. He was torn between waking the other male up and waiting for him to regain consciousness. While he did not have the gall to wake him while he lay so content, he was sure the angel would not respond well to him watching as the blonde slept. The soft exhales that fell from the pink lips were accompanied with hiccoughs, the only remnants of his earlier sobs. Sobs that had made the darker one's ears weep.

Sneering, the hellish king turned from the blonde, suddenly angry with his softness. On top of the emotional softness that he had come into contact with recently he had to deal with his bodily changes. Body parts that he had forgotten existed sprang to life, physically hardening him. Even the near inaudible soft exhales from the blonde sent him leaning over the edge. Only God could help him if he fell over; the thought made him sick.

He glanced once more at the boy, interested in a little pink lobe poking from behind the blonde locks. Trembling, he reached forward until skin was against skin. There was the sensation again, similar to the one he had when the angel had thrown himself in the mix of his battle. It stirred his feelings and threatened his ethical code. However, the most frightening aspect was he found himself accepting it.

Slowly, carefully, he trailed his finger along the outer lobe until he could go no further. A sigh escaped both lips until the blonde's ear twitched and his eyes fluttered. Aomine quickly retreated his hand, worried with the thoughts of the angel awaking to such a strange scene. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed the dimly lit room and came to the conclusion the small blonde needed more time to rest. Without any disturbance, including himself.

The closer he walked towards the dancing flames in the middle of the table the colder his body felt. The reason known to him all too well. He was able to feel the warmth at the expense of both his and the angel's personal space and the further he walked from him the darker everything became. Placing his fingers around the flames he left the distinguished room to reconcile with his own thoughts.

_He was unaware of sensations such as floating, falling, and walking any longer. All he could recall was a burning sensation from long ago; a flower whose petals never fell and whose leaves tickled his skin. The flower had been such a strange thing to his young eyes but he had loved it all the same. _

_The flaming Myosotis was the reflection of opposition for those that grew around the city, whom all held a pastel color. He'd held distaste for those depressing flowers that withered when placed in the sunlight and that could only thrive on the outer wetlands. This one, though, it held a special place in his heart because it had come from a friend, a dear friend that had been so wise and even more so caring for him. The man's wavy locks came to mind alongside his perfect smile and quiet voice. Everything about him was ethereal, wonderful to his young senses. _

_The garden that the two had met in drifted into his mind and he could recall everything about their meeting. Hanging baskets, growing flowers, and a calm stream surrounded them. Canopies over their heads shaded them from the harsh sun but aided in the growing of all the luscious shrubbery. A young elk had found interest in their auras and had come close enough they were able to stroke his sandy fur. _

_Recalling how he had ended up in the garden brought a smile to his face. Young and full of misunderstanding, he was being scolded by Michael for eating too soon and without grace. It had angered him to such an extent that he had traveled to the parameter around the city where he was certain no one else would be. No one would venture so far away from the walls, away from the warmth of the city. Except that man. _

_At first he was reluctant to approach the man but then he found himself captivated. His eyes fell upon the beautiful warm color radiating from his hand, flicking his skin but not harming. More than likely the man knew he was there all along, watching him, but he only turned when the boy's sandal snapped a twig in two. All the man had to do was sheepishly smile at the new found attention to take the little one's breath away. _

_The man looked down at the now clear flower and held out his hand to him. The boy did not waste any time in making his way over to the dancing source of life. He stood hardly to the man's knees but did not mind craning his neck to giggle up to the man. Little nubs extended in longing but hesitated when close to the flame. A low voice gave him the encouragement that he needed. When the flames hit his skin his mood was instantly lifted, higher than any holy sonnet or psalm had ever made him feel. When the man saw the flame dancing within his excited eyes he knelt to his shorter level. The two had no need for words as the lively flower was placed into the palm of the little angel's hand. _

_His tussled blonde head lifted to watch the other male walk away, his fiery robes illuminating all of his surroundings. Honeyed eyes lingered on the robes until they were too far away for him to make out. After the flaming robes had departed he looked to his personal flame and pulled it close to his heart. A cheesy smile slammed onto his face as he swore to protect the flame from everyone else. It would be their secret, their garden, and his man. _

_Shortly after the man had left he returned home, rushing past Michael, to store the flower away from all the hardships that could befall it. He'd ensured its safety in a locket that he kept around his neck from that day forth. Day after day he would return to the same spot, secretly hoping to meet with the man once more; see his smile, feel his warmth, or bask in his presence. He would sit waiting and trying to keep his patience at bay as time ticked away. Little animals, especially their elk friend, would keep him company as they too seemed to be waiting for the return of that man. _

_He looked towards a large oak, sighing as he knew the man would not come today either. As he was distracted there came a squelching noise from his side. When he followed the noise he was stricken with grief. The small elk lay within a puddle of blood. Everything ran red; gory took the place of his haven as all his furry friends dropped. The tall oaks seeped with that crimson that rose before him, like a giant wave, consuming him. He was quickly losing his air supply and as he gasped for more the red liquid flowed into his mouth. _

Choking, he shot up. Still he gasped for the air that was willed from his lungs not moments ago in his dreamy nightmare. His body shook and his temperature had dropped. There had not been a day that he had forgotten the man but it had been centuries since he had dreamt about him. Never before had his dreams turned to nightmares like this time and he found fear in his mind. He placed his hand on his forehead in hopes of calming his mind. With all of the current events he hoped that those dreams would return from the darkness whence they'd come from.

A tune that he did not recognize sliced his thoughts to mere nothings. It was soft with a rough undertone. Forgetting his senses, he stood. There was a need that rose in him to find the source of the confusing orchestration. The need to find the source directed him, possessing his movements.

When he rose from the bed he stumbled on the plush rug below; however, as his feet met the soft prickles he became even more enthralled at the sound. In the background, just below the erratic melody, he could hear a faint but ominous chant. The closer he got to the sound the more prominent the chorus became; the more his heart thumped. Timidly his fingers clasped ahold of the drapes that led to his final destination. Unsure as to what awaited him, but all the more invigorated by his close proximity to the sound, he swept the silk aside.

Instantly his breath was stolen by the disturbingly beautiful scene in front of him. As high as he could see stood shadows, figures that were not quite human but far from demonic. They rose above a semicircle which was illuminated by candles. The candles' red wax trickled along a thin trail of chalk that encircled the picture of the perfect ritual. In the middle of the circle was a sole body, fingers pulling against the loveliest harp he'd ever laid eyes on.

It looked to be made out of dark steel whose depth was in its daunting sheen. In its deep color every flame was reflected, every warm color brought from its benevolence. The light was created from its darkness. The corner raised into a spike threatening impalement. The base sat atop two immense claws that held it to the ground. The strings were a luscious gold, twinkling with every flick of the candle's flames.

Similar to the golden strings were the fingers that plucked endlessly. Those hands, those glowing well-toned artists. The sound that they created could not be recreated by any listener; it was all disturbing in its beauty. But it was not only this man's hands that made the tunes, more it was his everything. Deep blue hair waved in front of shut eyes, body sensuously swaying the song towards its end. Kise felt himself drawn in, trailing quietly closer to the center.

The more the man's finger strummed the higher the voices rose. As the songs climax thrummed the shadowy figures heightened. A shriek came from the chanters as the shadows were sucked into player, vacuumed into his body and remolding the thin lines of his face to look much harsher. And just like that the song stopped.

When the shadows had returned inside the man he turned on his stool, eyes still tightly shut. He sat still, as if waiting, before he abruptly snapped his neck back and forth. The crunch of his bones made the hair rise on the blonde's neck but it was when the man opened his eyes that Kise's skin crawled. The music, the scene, and the overwhelming ability of this man became all too clear to the blonde.

"Lucifer…" he could hardly hear his own voice in the now empty room. It was not that he needed the air that turned so thin but the pain in his chest could not be subsided.

The demon clicked his tongue, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Lucifer, that has become such a derogatory name, you know." As he stood he captured the blonde's eyes with his own. "Aomine, call me Aomine."

The blonde was at a loss for words. He'd never known that the demon prices held other names, names that were not in glorified tales and seemed nearly intimate when muttered. Though, he was certain that all of the bias that even mortals held against the names would get tiring after so many years. So many years of being kept in the dark, to be the designated outcast entity, could take its toll on anyone. It appeared to him that even the prince had taken time's toll.

Kise caught himself in his empathy for the one who had taken almost all he had loved away but found himself unable to stifle his emotions for this Aomine.

"If you do not mind me asking do you choose to be alone?" Before he knew it the words had found themselves and he was unable to quiet them. Flushed, regretting his rude words, his eyes found the ground. Just as he was going to apologize a chuckled made its way to his ears. The blonde used his hair to shield his eyes as he followed the noise.

"I prefer to be alone over being with some of the more ignorant." He rose from his seat, drawing closer without his feet touching the ground. Kise tried hard to maintain his own footing but with every inch that the demon drew closer he found himself unable to stand his ground. "But if you mean to ask whether I would prefer your company to none at all the answer would be an affirmative."

A single finger rose and brushed along the blonde's pale cheek. It was a simple, innocent enough gesture that extinguished time for the two. Honey met with the night sky in a passionate struggle for understanding. Aomine found himself unable to animate his limbs; Kise unable to slow his breathing. Tan arms pulled the pale body flush against his own as blue and yellow flowed into one another.

Feeling the euphoria from the embrace heated the blonde's face and placed a smile on the bluenette's.

"That was a song that I cannot escape from. One whisper that has been troubling me since your meddling in my life." His hand fell atop the blonde's hair and his fingers smoothed the sleep from the strands. "One I swear to maintain in the rest of ours together, Kise."

**I am so sorry that this has taken what has seemed like forever but I wanted to ensure that you were all still interested in it. That and I have had inspiration for shits. If this seems to be more shit than previously please let me know so I can fix it. I apologize again for the quality of this chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think may happen. What is this locket? Who is the man? What happened to the other virtues? **

**-Madz**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing, still. Please R&R. **_

If this fucker did not shut his mouth it was uncertain to say what the end result would be. Not only was his eye twitching, no, his tongue that he somehow had held was rolling over the grooves of his teeth. This little large green haired annoyance was everything he was not.

The man was too absorbed in everything that was righteously supposed to happen, and his life was built to a schedule that had no time for fun. _I mean how fucking boring could you get? _Over the generations he had learned to flourish with different cultures, taking on new interests and hobbies. This other one though, this bitch refused to deal with anything modern. That's what they happened to be stuck on at this moment; his speakers.

His room always thumped with rhymes wafting off the walls, flashing strobes to accompany the noise. The combination would leave anyone feeling lifted through the vibrations. As soon as the man walked into his room he had instantly turned them down, off, and threw a smug look in his direction. All he was doing was laying, head bobbing to his newest favorite hit, eyes closed. Minding his own business, an acquired trait that not all had obviously learned throughout the years.

"What the hell?" His eyebrows rose with his voice, an undertone as to whether the other man had lost his mind apparent in his tone. "Was listening to that."

"Was, yes." It did not matter that the other man had his back towards him; he could feel that smirk on the other's features. The man did not spare him a glance as he rummaged through his desk. "I'm glad to find you finished with that atrocity."

Standing from his once comfortable position Takao made his way over to the taller virtue. Tapping the toned shoulder, he demanded attention.

"Listen here, you." He huffed but quickly turned it into a grin. "Don't touch the radio, man. And get the hell out of that nasty ass orange robe."

Kneeling down, he ignited the pulsing within the room once more. He could see the virtue glance over towards his direction but paid no mind to it, instead, he returned to his former horizontal position. Bobbing his head, he watched the white flash behind his eyelids as the colors twitched around him.

"I would if you were not so tiny, petite demon." A scoff came from his desk, mocking his size. An irritated groan fell from his lips but he did not give wind to his thoughts. However, he did present the other with his middle finger.

They stayed that way for a while, Midorima by the desk and Takao on the bed. The green haired man removed his glasses, pulling his nail file from his pocket. Unwinding the bindings around his left hand, he proceeded to groom himself. Occasionally he would pull them away from himself, peering with squinted eyes, until he would hum to himself and move onto the next. The sound of the other filing his nails overwhelmed the other's senses, drowning the music out. Combined with the lights he was gaining not peace but a headache. _This is boring. _His silvery eyes opened, judging the amount of time the other would need until he was finished. Luckily, he only had a few more digits.

"Hey, Shin-chan?" The other's green eyes turned to him, hands mechanically taking control of themselves. "Want to go have a competition?"

At the nodding gesture he received he stood, quickly tearing clothes from his body. They carelessly fell off to the side as he rushed to collect his things.

The two had fallen into this routine. In the morning they would separate from one another to do what they wanted for themselves; Takao to linger in sleep and Midorima to go pray or do something meddlesome. About the middle of the day they would come together once more, joining for a skirmish against their fellows, before making rounds to the rest of hell. Takao would demand they both go for his daily dose of flirting and Midorima to avoid the former's whining if he did not accompany him. Later at night they would collect themselves, the shorter of the two yawning and rubbing at his tired eyes.

It never mattered how late he would sleep in or how early the green haired male would rise, the demon would always grumble in a sleepy stupor first, demanding Midorima not only tuck him in but stay awake until he was silently asleep. For the pure sake of annoying the taller male, of course.

He pulled his orange tank over his head, ignoring the glare from the other male at his color choice, and pulled on his white sweats. As his feet slid into their shells the other placed his file deftly on the desk, blowing any debris from his fingertips. As Takao's foot began to tap Midorima took care with his binding, securing no amount of skin was left unprotected. They locked eyes and a grin erupted on the shorter male's face, his counterpart urging him with a gentle nod.

Takao grabbed his sheath and the other's hand, dragging him deeper into hell. The moved swiftly, winding through the mourning and begging souls towards the Hill. The Hill was a recently constructed foundation that was used for training new demons, an arena of sorts. It was the largest construction in Hell, reaching higher than any others. It was formed out of sulfur in its purest form. Aomine had thought it would be perfect, a brimstone cathedral to raise the demon's that would help to overthrow his nemesis. It was a bubbling fixture, white lava laced into the cobblestone that led to the flat on top. A square was in the middle, steel lining the skeleton of the center. Within the square was an opening, smog drifting upwards with magma radiating heat towards the seating above.

One of the shorter demon's favorite moments was when some young demon stepped forth and called Aomine to be his challenger. As Aomine's claws met the younger demon's cheek everyone saw the fear within the challenger's eyes. He was swiped upward, held only by the talons jutting into his mouth. A guttural cry was given, a momentary plead started but never finished. The pride that Aomine held for himself would not allow for the man to live with such defiance so he dropped him into the fire below, a squishing _schloop _and scream the last of that ignorant adolescent. Compared to what could have awaited the younger one the inferno was surely a mercy.

Unfortunately, there had not been anyone challenged for many years. On multiple occasions he had considered challenging someone personally for a bit of excitement only to end up dismissing that thought as a waste of his energy.

"Wanna play, Shin-chan?" The sin grinned towards the other, the playful twinkle in his eyes. Before he was being led to the arena he knew that the other male would never turn down a challenge.

Poised, ready for battle, the two sides readied themselves. Midorima's stance became contemplative while Takao grounded himself in patience. After moments of staring at one another it became clear to the two that something was wrong. Neither would decide on making the first move. Takao did not miss the quirk that presented itself on the other's face and could not help the laugh that fell from his own lips. No matter how many times they had witnessed one another in a heated struggle they had never been at the other end of one another's weapons.

"Maybe later would be better for us." Before he could propose to go on their routine rounds another noise besides his companion's laughter caught his attention. Midorima lowered his gaze to the grounds below.

Breathing in ragged breaths, skipping the stairs and flying directly towards the two of them, was Kagami. His hair stuck to his face and where it did not it was stuck up at awkward angles. There was no doubt that he was in a rush but what took the virtue's attention was the crumpled paper in his hand. As soon as he touched the flooring he took Takao by the shoulders, desperately seeking the air he did not even need. Midorima could only reason that it was sanity he was trying to breathe in.

After composing himself he thrust the paper into the other sin's hand, fear apparent in his eyes.

Averting his eyes away from the virtue, Takao winced. _Fuck._ Then he fled.

The previous night he had spent with his other half had left the dark prince full of anxiety for the awaiting night. When he noticed the angel in the recesses of his theatre of solemnity his mind took flight to thoughts of the worst case. At first he had thought that the angel would flee from his very gaze but instead he had wrapped the other in his embrace. Rather than running from his somber melody the angel had asked for an encore.

After playing a song that he had sworn to leave at the golden gates, he proceeded to show the light the same strumming pattern. As the other's pale fingers pricked along the string instrument he could feel a distant emotion rising within his chest cavity. Everything made sense to him when he lost all of his senses sitting next to that gorgeous creature.

Instead of concerning himself with any form of damnation or malevolence he took in the perfect plan in front of him. His eyebrows would contort themselves with the amount of concentration he was portraying. He would bite his lip, holding it until he finished a long stroke. After finishing he would flip his hair out of his eyes, looking to see if he had managed the correct sound. Personally, he decided to never tell the other he had failed and only nodded with a serene smile on his own lips.

That was last night; if only it was similar to the present time. While he was wishing to be with the other male he was stuck judging. Those who failed said judgment would wish they had gone at an earlier. Every new face only set his aggravation into a further state of rebellion. Currently he was standing above one of the failures, whose stammering was beginning to test his patience.

Thrusting his hand in the air, he waited until everything grew quiet. His eyelids slid closed, a sigh falling from him followed promptly by a smirk.

"I believe I have heard enough of your case, my child." Slowly, he began circling the whimpering fool in front of him. "Though, I am not sure I am convinced of this success you keep blabbering on about. Your success, how is it measured? In love? Happiness? Wisdom?"

In response the man's eyes widened, quivering in their answer. Aomine knelt to the other male's level, a look of apathy passing from his eyes into the others.

"I didn't think so." He reached out, coiling his finger under the man's chin, dragging his shifting gaze back onto his own face. A glare reached his own features, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "A pity, you know, I would have loved to kill any further frantic pleading that you could have given me."

As he caressed the side of the man's throat he reached his verdict. Sinking his claws into the flesh, he felt the heat of the man's lies flood under his nails. "Guilty."

Standing once more, he flung not only the voice box from his grasp but some of the fluids that clung to him. He turned away, a sign that the rest would be left for another time. At the current moment he had to rid his nails of such filth.

"Aomine!"

_God dammit. _No, not one moment's peace would be granted to him.He turned, looking towards the shapes of his brethren rushing towards him. _What could it be this time? _

_**I apologize for the long wait! Please let me know what you think thus far. Followers, please let me know if you are still there and what it is that has your attention. Thank you. **_

_**Madz**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologize for the delay and insist that you enjoy! **_

_**I own nothing except for the words strung together. **_

One of the most puzzling moments of his life had just occurred with his counterpart. He was still sitting in the same spot, shocked into silence by the other man's deep confession.

"_A gardener has such a hard life, you know?" The red head had just returned to the room and was sitting across from the bluenette, his head held within his hands. Sky blues lifted to his face to instruct him to finish his thought. "Every day he must go out into his garden, something meant to be so precious, and pull the weeds out. But regardless of how many weeds he pulls out, they will only grow. They act like parasites to the beautiful flowers, climbing their stems so that their potentials are halted. An infestation, so disgusting." _

_His blue eyes locked onto the other's crimson hues to show his interest in furthering the development of the red head's thought. "And are you a gardener, Kagami?" _

"_No, I am a weed." He left soon after that, leaving the virtue in shock. _

It had taken him a few moments to mull over what the other had meant before he reached the conclusion that he was afraid. There were stagnant promises that hang in the air of his inevitable downfall, sure, but there was something else there that was truly troubling the other man. Kuroko could hear it in the soft words that the other was saying. _Regret. _What had caused this deep emotion in the demon man he could not say but he was willing to wait the story out.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

As he turned to greet the two figures coming towards him, Aomine's eyes fell onto their grim features. Before they had even opened their mouths he knew this discussion would put a large raincloud over his already dreary morning. Heaving a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What now?" Instead of answering their leader's question, Kagami stepped forward and made eye contact with the fallen one. They stared at one another for a few moments before Aomine began to develop an uneasy feeling within his chest. That look present within the other demon's eyes was unpleasant and had not been seen for many years. For Kagami's temper to be held in check and his shoulders stiffly hunched the problem had to be extreme. His tanned head nodded quickly, pulling his hand away from the wall leading into his room and placing it instead by his side.

Kagami turned, his stride leading them into a solitary room where discussions among all of the sins took place. As expected all of the others were waiting their arrival; their anxious looks meaning they knew not of what was happening. Above the triangular table they gathered around was a dim light, only allowing the necessary amount of light needed for a listening. All eyes were on the three entering the room, a stillness hanging in the air. As Aomine took a seat at the peak of the table he met Kagami's gaze once more, prompting him to enlighten those left in the dark.

"It seems as if there has been a bit of a miscalculation with the condition that we left heaven and its occupants in." He tapped his finger on the table, dwelling his own words. "Michael is alive, Aomine."

Palms slammed onto the table and his chair shot from underneath him as Aomine stood. His shoulders were hunched over, his face pulled downward. "What?" His words were uttered lower than a whisper but held an infinite weight of volume. Kagami was the only one still looking at the man, nodding his head. The rest of the sins began to murmur until a deathly look from the red head sent them silent.

"I have word that not only is Michael alive and well but that…" he trailed off, bracing himself for the outburst, "…that he is here among us."

"In hell?" Aomine lifted his face, focusing on the only one brave enough to deliver such a message. "Michael is in hell? Michael is in my hell? How? How did he get in?"

"He is taking on the form of a demon, residing beside us. Or rather within us." Kagami gave a weary look to the other. "He could be in this room. Right now."

"Right. Now." Aomine's shoulder's straightened, his face twisting. "Any of you then. Wonderful. How did you come by this information?"

"Well, Michael told me. Left a note in my room." Kagami slid the crumpled bit of paper across the table and Aomine instantly snatched it up.

The note obviously bothered the high demon but before any of the others could catch the saddened look crossing his face, he touched the note to the flame above their heads. He averted his gaze to the table once more, a claw coming to rest on top. Giving the surface a few slow taps, he tried to calm himself.

"I want defenses raised, offenses taken. Do not walk around in a simple form; you are to be fiends of hell from this day forth until Michael is brought to me. Close the gates so that he cannot escape. Make sure everyone is alerted of his presence and that they are taking precautions." The rest of what he had to say came out forced, unbearable even to himself. "Make sure your virtues do nothing ignorant because I will subsequently strike them down. I expect you to do the same if mine so needs it."

Briskly, he took his leave. He needed not only to prepare him people of the angel's arrival but his own self. Thoughts flashed at him concerning the validity of the information brought to him before they came to rest on his other half. There was a nagging concern within the recesses of his mind over whether he or Michael would finish with his virtue's fidelity. Just the chance of Michael flitting around his Hell pissed him off more than he'd ever been. The worse threat came in having those wavy locks not only flowing all throughout his domain but also wreaking havoc upon his increasing relations with Kise.

_Now, Luci. You must have known I'd come back to see what you've done with the place and how you're treating my virtues. _

He stopped in his tracks, the chuckling voice receding from his mind almost as soon as it had entered. There was no doubt in the fallen angel's mind that the voice belonged to his ex-brother and he could feel his temper simmering at the affirmation of his arrival.

Aomine's eyes cut off to the left and right but there were too many demons lingering about for him to single out the angel. Heat rose to his face as he chanced a look over his shoulder. When he found nothing out of the ordinary his anger threatened to boil over. Not only had the other risen from the grave, infiltrated his home, he was now mocking him! Taunting him with his calm voice and melodic laughter that was so disgustingly welcome around the fallen.

Some things never changed.

_He was sitting on the outskirts of the city at his usual location. Early that morning Gabriel had joined him and they resumed their normal stance until noon. Lucifer had propped himself up against a large stump, Gabriel using the other angel as his own prop. In the elder's hands was a leather bound book, little letters cryptically sprawled on the withering pages. Within the prop's hand was a long white quill and just off to his side sat the tube of ink he was using to divulge his thoughts to the parchment. _

"_Say, Luci?" A low humming sound came from the other's lips and Gabriel took that as a signal to continue. "Why are you always writing in that book? I mean, what are you always writing in there?" _

_The taller of the two placed the quill into the ink to the side, closing the pages and giving the young angel his complete attention. "Well, I suppose because I like to do so." A smile spread to his lips. "Why is it that you always watch me?" _

_Gabriel fingered a blade of grass, twisting it around his small finger. "Guess I just like to." He stuck out his tongue to the other, a giggle rising in his throat. Sensing the humor flowing around the small body, Lucifer shifted. The little one's eyes widened, slowly scooting himself away from his elder. "I was just kidding, Lucifer! I'm sorry, please!"_

_That was when his fingers found the boy's sides, tickling without mercy. He laughed as a response to the other's incessant gasps and giggles, ignoring the pleas until a twig snapped behind the two. Fingers stalling, they both directed their gazes to the intruder. _

"_Michael! You're my savior!" Gabriel scampered up, running to the newcomer and throwing his arms around his middle. A pale hand came to rest on the curly locks, petting through them, a smile directed towards Lucifer. "What are you doing back so soon?"_

"_Saving you of course…" he placed a gentle kiss on the young one's head, "and Raphael is calling for you."_

"_Really?" A whine was underlying his simple question. As the blonde head nodded, he stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine. But look after Luci for me!"_

_In a whirl of green robes he was gone, leaving the other two to one another. _

"_You really shouldn't lie to him, Michael." Lucifer wrapped the other man in his embrace, taking in his unique smell. "I'm glad you're back."_

"_Me too, Luci." They stood at eye level with one another which gave them easier access to one another's lips. As they pulled apart they kept one another folded within the other's arms. "I do feel a bit bad about sending him to Raphael. I'm sure he'll find some kind of work to put him to." _

_Lucifer chuckled, leading Michael over to where he and Gabriel had previously sat. He guided the blonde so that he was lying with his head resting within his lap. His hand landed on the smooth tussles of hair, weaving in and out of them. _

"_Tell me, my love, how was your training?"_

That memory was one that he had repressed long ago; when he had found out that the other angel would remain in heaven rather than follow him. It was shortly after this recognition that he renounced his angelic name and began building his own path. At first, his soul was in a state of chaos, meshing his anger and his sorrow with his new revelations of what he had once thought was his divine calling. As he renounced his old identity, his soul renounced its previous components; his soul split into two.

After the overwhelming decomposition of his soul he was left with two sides. On one hand he had his lighter half with all of his pride embedded and on the other there was the darker soul that had nothing but anger. This was only the first splitting of his soul. Wrath took on his own entity but there remained a constant unrest within his Prideful side. In the midst of his soul's constant unrest came another being. This offspring came directly from him rather than as an individual entity as Wrath had been. His lighter half remained in a state of Humility, unable to forgive itself and its wicked ways. Soon after this being's birth, it was carried to heaven and Aomine would wait many years before he saw him again.

Heaving a sigh, a small smile crossed his face. Speaking of that Humility, the little blonde was still waiting within his chambers.

Rather than wasting any more time outside of his personal room, Aomine quickly reached his door, opening it with equal speed. The image that he was presented with was that of the blonde patiently waiting within his lounge chair, his legs curled to his chest and a book nestled in his lap. This was a typical stance for his blonde but something was different this time, something off putting.

Kise spared him a short glance, smiling before marking his place and setting the book to the side. Standing, the blonde stretched the knots from his limbs and gave a small yawn.

"I thought you'd never return, Aominecchi." Settling himself in place, he pressed the wrinkles from his robes. "What took you so long?"

Smiling at the nickname, Aomine began undressing himself. "I just had some things to take care of, Kise." He folded his garments and hung them over the back of a chair. "Join me in bed, will you?"

A blush formed across the blonde's cheeks but he still gave a hesitant nod. Nimble fingers plucked his own clothing from his body, placing them on the chair's seat. Unlike his demon counterpart, he kept on his silk underdress so that there would be some kind of layer separating their nude bodies. As he departed from his clothes he could feel a gaze roaming across his body, inch by careful inch.

When he was finished he slid under the covers, feeling Aomine's fingers slide to their spot on his hip. The other nestled himself into the blonde's shoulder, inhaling and exhaling softly. They lay like that for a while, both awake and listening for the other to fall asleep. It was not until their eyes were falling to lids that the door to Aomine's bedroom could be heard unlocking, faint clicking steps making their way inside.

Aomine pushed himself up to rest on one arm, the other remaining close to Kise. An unpleasant look grimed his features as he stared up at what he would have termed a nightmare.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Luci, but I have something of importance to discuss with you."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

After Aomine's mild outburst the remaining sins seemed at a loss of what to do next. The end result would be the same for each of them but at their individual time discretion. Kagami was the first to leave, his stomps out the door nothing out of the ordinary. The dark haired boy did not fail to notice a different kind of anger present around the other though. Foreign to himself, he disregarded the other's strange mood. Takao stood after Kagami, his attention turning to the munching Murasakibara at his side. The demon's calamity was unnerving to him because it was a state he had not been able to maintain since the war against the angels.

On his other side was where the seventh sin used to sit, the one that everyone had seemed to have so easily forgotten. Sloth; the one slain by one of their own in their battle against the heavens. Sloth had once held a realm so close to his and now it was void, a desolate nothingness that was once full of slumber. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts that the death and the void realm could have easily been his own.

Before the few remaining sins could catch onto his weakened aura he left, returning to his own room. The thumping of the music and the flashing of the lights only added to his already frazzled state. His head was pleading with them, imploring them to stop their nonsense as soon as possible. After shutting off all of both offenses he spun around, searching for what he needed. He had been yearning for the other's company since before his meeting and it was now long overdue. When he found no trace of the virtue he fled the room and began his search.

Where he found Midorima came as a surprise to him. He was not refining his skills, conversing with the other virtues, or plotting Takao's fall. The green haired male was sitting on Takao's throne, head leaning against his fisted hand. At the demon's entrance the green haired boy lifted his eyes, roaming them across the other's disarrayed state.

"What are you doing in here?" The shorter male raised his hand to his chest, heaving for the breath he had lost in his search.

"Waiting for you." He gestured with his hand, beckoning Takao closer. "I figured you would come looking for me after your little get together."

"I hate how you do that, you know." Standing in front of the other man sitting on his own throne only added to his irritation but it was short lived. A hand shot forward, pulling the smaller male on top of the larger angel's lap. "And how you do that."

Gazing deeper into the virtues eyes, Takao noticed something present that he never had. There was a slight glazed ferocity that broadcast the hunger that the green haired male had. Takao tore his gaze away, worried that his eyes would betray him and show the wretched feeling that was tightening in his chest. That had been coiling around his heart ever since the first night the virtue had tucked him into bed. Tearing his eyes from the others, he rearranged his stature.

"I've never done that before though." The dark haired boy stuck his tongue out at the other's statement and turned his attention back to himself.

Midorima watched the other struggle with his limbs until he was comfortable. The end picture satisfied green haired male so he gave no instruction for the smaller male to quiet his fussing. Takao's legs fell to either side of the green haired boy's thighs and his hands moved to his shoulder's to keep his body steady.

Their eyes met once more and Midorima smirked at the pink rushing up the back of Takao's neck. Placing his hands on the other's lower back, he leaned forward and exhaled into the smaller one's ear.

"I've never done this either, though." Wrapping his fingers around the younger's plump cheeks; he pulled him flush against his own body and smashed their lips together.

_**I know, I know. Evil. But I ensure you that the next chapter will have so much heat you will leave my kitchen. **_

_**Only if you Fav, Follow, and Review will it continue! **_

_**-Madz **_


End file.
